


Who Pays the Cost

by DramaticEntrance



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [24]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Child Soldiers, Grief/Mourning, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/DramaticEntrance
Summary: Draven and Merrick fight for the same cause, in very, very different ways. It’s easy for Merrick to judge Draven’s methods...until it isn’t.Posted as a part of theFebruary Ficlet Challengeon Day 24.





	Who Pays the Cost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dolly_Bassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolly_Bassett/gifts).



> Warning: Discussion of the high cost of war, including child soldiers.

Draven stared at the door to Merrick’s quarters. Draven wasn’t welcome. Hadn’t been for months. 

But. Standard patrol interrupted by an Imperial frigate. Quick scramble, only two losses. Merrick, triumphantly returned with his pack, catching Draven’s eye. 

Merrick’s expression had crumpled briefly; then the mask was back on and he turned away. 

Draven knew why; his suspicions confirmed by the mission report. And that lead him here, outside Merrick’s door. When Merrick didn’t want him.

Draven decided. He opened the door. 

Merrick looked up from where he sat, hunched over a datapad. He looked terrible, exhaustion dogging his every gesture. “Thought I locked that.” 

Draven walked over, ignoring the statement. 

Merrick glared balefully at his approach. “Here to gloat?” 

Draven faltered. “No.”

“Oh,” Merrick sneered, venom in his voice, “really? We haven’t talked in fucking months, Colonel, and now you’re _here._ Go ahead, rub it in. _Your_ child soldier is still alive.”

Four months, fifteen days ago, Merrick kissed him gently and called him Dav. Four months, seven days ago, thirteen-year-old Cassian trailed Draven out of the shuttle. Every conversation with Merrick since had temperature and volume. Hot and loud, cold and quiet, both fucking terrible.

“He tried to offer me a foster home.” Cassian scoffed while cleaning his blaster, his fingers still pudgy with baby-fat.

“Colonal Merrick,” Draven said, eyes fixed on Cassian’s hands, “sees you as a child first.” 

“He should know better. He’s got pilots not much older than me.”

It was true. The Rebellion had more than its fair share of teenaged pilots. Youngest being the Wax twins, black hair and bright smiles, barely sixteen. 

Well. 

They used to be the youngest. 

“Is that your plan when Andor dies? Find me and make me feel even worse?” Draven couldn’t stop the irritated snap to his voice, even though he knew that none of Merrick’s hate was directed at him. 

That was the problem, actually. He could handle Merrick hating him. But watching Merrick hate himself…

“No.” Merrick sagged in the chair, staring blankly at the datapad. “Of course not. Your methods are fucked but you care. You’d feel bad enough.”

Draven finished crossing the room, and laid his hand on Merrick’s shoulder. When Merrick didn’t pull away, Draven said, “Exactly.” 

Merrick shivered under his hand.

“Condolence letters all written?” 

“And sent.” 

“Then it’s time to leave it.” Draven tugged, pulling Merrick out of the chair, away from the datapad. Draven looked over at Merrick’s bed. Too close to the desk. Too close to the memories. “Sleep at mine tonight?” 

Merrick arched an eyebrow. 

“Just sleep.” Draven hadn’t yet managed to let go of Merrick’s shoulder. “Want to keep an eye on you.”

Merrick gave Draven a pained look. “I’m not—”

“Antoc. Please.”

Merrick stopped. Then, beautifully, gave a weak smile. “Okay.” 

Draven patted Merricks shoulder and let his hand drop.

Suddenly, Merrick’s arms were around Draven, and his face was buried against Draven’s neck. “Missed you, Dav.” 

Draven swallowed hard, and clung to Merrick in return.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of how Draven and Merrick addressed the Cassian Problem has bothered me for a while now, I'm glad to get the chance to poke at it. I hope you enjoyed these two, a little younger, a littler sharper, more willing to hurt each other. 
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
